


Наследство

by PriestSat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Бабушкино наследство может ни к чему хорошему не привести





	Наследство

Бабушку Люду Даша никогда не любила, редко с ней общалась и, когда та умерла, не расстроилась. Даша отлично помнила, как в раннем детстве до истерики боялась бабушку. Она не могла толком объяснить, почему вид худощавой пожилой женщины в цветастом платье вызывал у нее ужас. Бабушка, не обращая внимания на слезы внучки, поднимала ее на руки и держала до тех пор, пока отец практически не отнимал у нее Дашу. Из-за этого родители Даши часто ссорились, и в итоге отец подал на развод.

Постепенно бабушка перестала приходить в гости, чему Даша искренне обрадовалась. Это огорчило мать, и она неоднократно упрекала дочку в черствости.

Когда Даша узнала, что бабушка Люда оставила ей однокомнатную квартиру в «хрущевке», то сначала не знала, радоваться или нет. Мать сухо прокомментировала: «Продашь, а деньги прогуляешь». Даша только плечами пожала, не собираясь вступать с ней в спор.

После того как Даше исполнилось восемнадцать, она перебралась к матери отца, бабе Даше. Там никто не действовал на нервы и не устраивал истерики.

***

— Пять минут до супермаркета, столько же до рынка, — рассказывала Даша по телефону своей подруге, — десять минут пройти — и второй супермаркет. Дом в удобном месте находится.

— Продашь или сдашь?

— Поживу здесь пару дней, — Даша, зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, порылась в сумке, отыскивая ключи, — переберу вещи. Наверное, в квартире завал. Знаешь, как бывает у стариков?

— Знаю, — вздохнула подруга. — Все документы переоформила?

— Этим занимается частный нотариус. Дороговато, зато быстро. — Даша открыла деревянную дверь и присвистнула: — Офигеть, бабка языком все вылизывала, что ли?

— Фу, каким еще языком?

— Видела бы ты эту чистоту, обзавидовалась бы до смерти, — Даша провела пальцем по тумбочке со стационарным телефоном, — ни пылинки. А телефон с диском, представляешь? Вот это старье! 

Вдоволь наговорившись с подругой, Даша достала из сумки два рулона мусорных пакетов, сменила бриджи и блузку на футболку и шорты.

Начала она с того, что выгребла на пол вещи из шкафа в комнате. Одежду Даша почти всю без разбору запихнула в пакеты. Себе оставила пару шелковых юбок, задумав их позже перешить.

Чем больше Даша возилась в квартире, тем больше удивлялась.

Через два месяца после смерти бабушки здесь царила идеальная чистота, словно хозяйка только что прошлась с тряпкой. Даша специально отодвинула диван, чтобы проверить, нет ли за ним паутины или комков пыли.

Там тоже было чисто. 

Даша посмотрела на пол. На потускневшем паркете не было ни царапины, но бабушка могла передвигать диван, подкладывая под ножки тряпки. 

«Надо же, какая мания чистоты! Квартира бабы Даши по сравнению с этой выглядит помойкой».

Пожелтевшую фотографию бабушки Люды Даша нашла в ящике под диваном, но других снимков членов семьи там не было.

— Ты меня ненавидела, — сказала Даша, засовывая фотографию в пакет, — за то, что я тебя боялась. Старая дура. Мерзкая, — добавила она не без содрогания. — И маму мою ты никогда не любила. 

Даше показалось, что занавеска на окне шевельнулась. 

«Сквозняк». — Даша захлопнула форточку, но из-за жары не закрыла дверь на балкон.

В холодильнике в морозилке Даша увидела пакеты с кровью и тонко нарезанным мясом. 

— Все страньше и страньше, — сказала она, с отвращением кидая находку в мусорный пакет.

***

За несколько часов Даша вынесла почти все вещи из комнаты. Она свернула истертый ковер, и под ним тоже было идеально чисто.

«Хоть с пола ешь, — усмехнулась Даша, хотя ей уже было не по себе от чистоты. — Будто в операционной».

Ковер Даша не смогла вытащить, поэтому просто подтолкнула к столу. Она собрала потрепанные книги со стеллажа — разумеется, никаких намеков на пыль — и свалила их на тумбочку в прихожей. Когда Даша прошла в ванную, чтобы умыться, то заметила, что книги составлены в стопки. Это было странно, но Даша спешила закончить с уборкой в комнате, поэтому сразу о них забыла.

Она заглянула в шкаф в прихожей: там было полно верхней одежды и коробок с обувью, на полках стояли пустые стеклянные банки. Даша решила, что соседи могут забрать банки, например, завтра. Она осмотрела куртки и пальто, давно вышедшие из моды. Обувь была начищена, но все равно никуда не годилась из-за своего возраста.

«Аккуратно сложу возле мусорки, бомжи заберут. — Даша закрыла шкаф. — На сегодня хватит, устала, сил никаких нет». 

Она с удовольствием приняла прохладный душ, но когда вытиралась, то услышала шуршание в шкафу. Даша на всякий случай натянула на влажное тело белье и футболку, затем, держа бутылку с шампунем — вдруг придется отбиваться, — выглянула из ванной.

В прихожей никого не было, но в шкафу что-то шуршало. Даша не боялась мышей и быстро дернула дверцу на себя, приготовившись швырнуть шампунь в грызуна.

— Ой! — вскрикнула она, увидев, что коробки с обувью снова накрыты крышками. Даша точно помнила, что побросала их как попало. Никакая мышь точно не могла вернуть крышки на место.

Даша помотала головой и протерла глаза. 

— Ну хватит, — сказала она, захлопывая дверцу. — Что за фигня? Совсем шарики за ролики заехали. Надо перекусить.

Даша сходила в супермаркет, чтобы купить готовую еду на ужин. Она чувствовала легкую тревогу из-за непонятных происшествий в квартире, которые никак не могла объяснить. Надо было расслабиться, и Даша купила бутылку красного вина.

Вернувшись, она пару минут стояла перед дверью, не решаясь вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Она едва не ушла. Сумка с документами была при ней, не надо было заходить в квартиру. То, что балконные окна были открыты, как и окно в кухне, ничего не значило. Гипотетическим грабителям нечего было брать, разве что помочь Даше и утащить старые вещи.

Но Даша обозвала себя трусихой и открыла дверь.

Ей показалось, что на полу прихожей что-то сверкнуло и исчезло. Поежившись, Даша отнесла пакет на кухню, потом зашла в комнату, чтобы оставить там сумку.

— Вот черт! — Даша увидела, что юбки, которые она бросила на пол, теперь были сложены на диване. Мусорные пакеты кто-то свернул в рулоны. В комнате снова был порядок. — Это уже ни в какие ворота!

Даша заглянула в шкафы, потом проверила, нет ли какого шутника на балконе. Она высунулась в окно. В теории кто-то мог, цепляясь за виноградные лозы, подняться на второй этаж. Но для чего? Чтобы ее напугать?

— Так, еще одна такая выходка и вызову полицию, — громко произнесла Даша. — И у меня есть оружие.

Она чуть не рассмеялась, настолько глупо это прозвучало. 

Кто-то был в комнате и смотрел на нее. Даша резко повернулась, но никого не увидела. 

— Хоть бы телевизор купила, жадина старая, — сказала она. — Было бы веселее.

Взять сумку, пакет с едой и уйти. Всего-то пять минут, и страхи останутся позади.

Даша еще раз осмотрела квартиру и, включив на телефоне очередную серию любимого ситкома, уселась за кухонный стол.

После сытного ужина и половины бутылки вина Даша разомлела и забыла обо всех страхах. Она спихнула юбки на пол и застелила диван простыней. Подушка пахла яблочным мылом, этот запах прочно ассоциировался с бабушкой Людой. Даша положила поверх подушки две наволочки и направилась в ванную. Лето было в самом разгаре, жара не спадала даже вечером. Даша еще раз приняла душ, пропотевшую футболку бросила в ванну.

Войдя в комнату, Даша оторопела: вещи лежали на диване. 

Даша проверила замок на входной двери, перекрестилась — хотя никогда не считала себя верующей. 

Взять сумку, телефон и — бегом отсюда. 

Упрямая Даша не собиралась сдаваться. 

— Глупости какие, — пробормотала она, набирая номер подруги. — От усталости провалы в памяти. 

После получаса оживленной беседы Даша выключила люстру, щелкнула кнопкой настольной лампы и улеглась на диван. В процессе просмотра сериала Даша уснула. 

Кто-то гладил ее по пяткам. Даша захихикала от щекотки и подрыгала ногами.

«Дверь на балкон открыта, — Даша повернулась на бок, — налетели, гады».

Ее разбудила тянущая боль под коленями. Даша уселась и с недоумением уставилась на небольшие красные пятна на простыне.

— Ничего себе комары. — Даша почесала следы укусов на ногах. — Крокодилы какие-то.

Она задернула занавески, потом взяла газету и осмотрела комнату. Комаров не обнаружилось, и Даша вернулась на диван.

По комнате кто-то перемещался. Даша опять включила настольную лампу и увидела, как газета, ранее лежавшая на полу, падает на стол. Это было последней каплей. Заорав, Даша бросилась вон из комнаты, забыв и о сумке, и о телефоне.

В прихожей что-то облепило ей ноги, не давая возможности передвигаться.

Даша ударила рукой по выключателю на стене. Полупрозрачные существа, похожие на маленьких человечков с тонюсенькими конечностями, карабкались по ее ногам, вонзая в кожу хоботки. Даша попыталась сбросить их с себя. Но существа всем скопом набросились на нее. Явственно было видно, как кровь наполняла их желудки, от подобного зрелища Дашу вырвало.

Не помня себя от ужаса, она добралась до двери. Слабеющими пальцами Даша скользила по ручке замка, но никак не могла ее повернуть. Крохотные коготки царапали ей спину, живот, поднимаясь все выше. Даша заверещала от боли в сосках. Она упорно дергала дверь, чувствуя, как ее заживо едят.

Одно из существ прокусило ей горло, добравшись до трахеи. Даша перестала стонать и кричать, только хрипела.

Существа облепили упавшую девушку, вгрызаясь и разрывая кожу мелкими острыми зубками. Хоботки впивались в обнаженные мышцы, отыскивая кровь. Существа деловито копошились, разбирая тело, как дети разбирают игрушки. Им по вкусу пришлись печень и селезенка. Существа выцарапали жертве глаза, а потом хоботками высосали мозг. Они сильно оголодали, вынужденные два месяца просидеть в квартире без всякой пищи. Хозяйка подкармливала их свиной кровью, купленной на рынке, и сырыми потрохами. За это существа поддерживали идеальный порядок в квартире, а по ночам готовили нехитрую пищу и стирали. 

Покинуть квартиру им не позволяла соль, насыпанная за плинтусы и под порог. Бабушка Люда сделала это после того, как привезла существ из деревни, где они жили в доме ее матери. Дед Даши ушел от жены, не выдержав непонятного присутствия в квартире.

Бабушка намеренно не рассказала Даше о существах. И нарочно оставила ей такое наследство.

***

Подруга Даши позвонила на следующее утро, потом еще и еще. Даша была не из тех, кто пропадал без объяснений. Поэтому подруга приехала по адресу, который ей ранее прислала Даша. Она долго звонила и стучала в дверь, а потом, уловив тошнотворный запах, обратилась в полицию.

В прихожей обнаружили начисто обглоданный скелет, рядом валялись внутренности, облепленные мухами.

Наевшиеся до отвала существа были не в состоянии убрать за собой. 

После того как новые жильцы затеяли капитальный ремонт и сорвали все плинтусы, существа перебрались к соседям.


End file.
